The GIrl Who lived before she was Born
by Kaytie Wat
Summary: I suppose my curiosity got the best of me again, at first I wish I hadn't, sometimes I still wish none of this ever happened. I wish I could turn back time to that day, but I can't it is a fix point in time well according to my good old friend the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'The Girl Who Lived Before She Was Born'

It was an ordinary day in the town of Hervey Bay, Australia. I was walking along the Esplanade to go the new ice creamery where the old lolly shop once was, but that is another story. As I was walking around I spotted some stone angels near the caravan park. They weren't there yesterday when I came down with my friends Sarah and Jade to swim at the beach. So me being my usual self I decided to investigate. I swore I saw a police box appear in the corner of my eye, but when I look again it was gone.

Did that angel just move, no it must have been my eyes tricking me.

"Keep away from those angels!" A tall, skinny man wearing a blue striped suit yelled. But if you know me well then you know I just ignored the man. I suppose my curiosity got the best of me again, I started wish it had, sometimes I wish none of this ever happened. I wish I could turn back time to that day, but I can't it is a fix point in time well according to my good old friend the Doctor.

As I got closer the statue grabbed my wrist. I screamed.

"Whatever you do, do not blink" that weird man yelled at me.

But of cause I blinked, I had to had blink. At first I wish I had never blinked, but now I realise if I hadn't blink I wouldn't have had the life I have now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing I know I am laying in the country side under a tree in the country side and there was this weird boy with messy, dark-brown hair in 19th century clothes staring at me with big eyes.

"My first alien, I knew they existed" he said to me "You must come with me to prove my friends wrong"

"Sorry, did you just say I'm an alien" I replied

"Yeah, are you deaf or something girl"

"I am not an alien! If anything you're the alien. With those old Victorian style clothes which are far too hot for the Australian climate". I yelled

"I think you should see my dad, he's the towns local doctor."

"I do not need to see a doctor"'

"Um, yes u do"

"Why, I'm perfectly well"

"Let me tell you something this is England in the 19th century"

"What? No you are wrong totally wrong. Who set you up for this? Was it Jimmy if it was he is in deep hot water."

"I'm actually am being serious, I think you must have bumped you head or something, come to town with me and see then if you don't believe me." He said with great concern as he dragged me off the ground. "I think we should take you to my house and get you some of my sisters old dresses first, they should fit you. She no longer needs them she gone to nursing school up North."


	3. Chapter 3

"What about this dress" says the boy as he holds up a black dress.

"NO way! Do you have something that is red or pink or maybe yellow I like yellow, but yellow doesn't like me maybe not. So what about red or pink" I asked

"I don't think she had any red or pink dresses, what about blue, umm what's your name. I can't believe I didn't ask you your name before dragging you into my house.

"Oh, yes my name I forgot about that, my name is Rebekah"

"that's not what I was expecting I was expecting some alien name that I would be unable to say, oh it Jacob by the way"

"For the last time I am not an alien!"

"Jacob quieten down up there you'll wake up the next door neighbour's daughter" screamed a woman's voice.

"Yes, mother" Jacob yelled. "oh I forgot to introduce you to my mother, you must meet her she is a lovely woman"

So Jacob grabbed me by my wrist as he practically dragged me to his living room where his mother was doing the ironing. Jacobs mother was a tall, skinny woman with brown hair tired in tight bun and wore a long black and white dress.

"Mum guess what I found an alien. She appeared out of nowhere down near the park."

"Jacob enough of annoying this girl, what's your name sweetie?"

"My Name is Rebekah Wilson and I'm not an alien"

"Of cause you're not, so what brings you down here"

"I don't know I was in my home town of Hervey Bay in Australia, when these statues that looked like angels appeared from nowhere and there was this guy I should have listen to him I regret listening to him. Then one of the angel like statues grabbed my wrist and I found myself here."

"oh, I'm so sorry, so sorry so, so sorry. I think you have encountered the weeping angels. Kathrine an old friend from my childhood was sent back to the middle ages thanks to the weeping angels. The Doctor took me back in time to see her again for a short time about she had aged 5 years when I saw her. But I was glad to see her despite that she was happy she became lady in waiting to the queen of that time I think her name was Anne I can't remember. She married a lovely man name John and they were expecting their first child at that time. It was sad to see her go though, but due to paradoxes or something she had to stay back in the middle ages I do miss her. Sadly, you can't go home I'm so sorry."

"What I can't go home, no you must be wrong" I say as I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"You can talk to my husband tonight when he gets home, until then you can stay here tonight"


	4. Chapter 4

"So you've accounted the weeping angels, hey?" Said Jacob's father a tall man with brown hair. This town has got a bad history of weeping angels, so many people have been sent from the future to here and from here to the past ask anyone about the weeping angels they will tell you their story, everyone has a story in this town" he said

"What's your story then, sir? I asked him.

"My s -story" he hesitated

"You're from the future aren't you?" I asked

"Yes, I am. I came from America during the late 60s, I was training to be a doctor at Harvard with my teenage sweetheart Carolyn who was also training to be a doctor as well" he said as a tear fell off his cheek.

"What happened to Carolyn I asked"

"She didn't make it, when the angels attacked the hospital we were doing our pracs in at the time. We were running a group of us and our new friend the Doctor through an old part of the hospital when a weeping angel appeared and grabbed her shoulder, she knew it was too late. She begged us to spear her the agony of living without me so David handed her a gun and she killed herself. The doctor and I tried to convince her that she could live without me but she refused"

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay"

"So what happened to you"

"I didn't last much longer before the angels got me and most of our group, we all got scattered across time the Doctor told me one of the times he came and visited me"

"Who is the Doctor anyway"

"Oh I forgot to mention didn't I? He is the greatest man I ever knew. A time traveller the last of his kind and loved by many, he is a true hero. The Doctor is a great friend of mine he comes around every once and a while he was here a few months back. He comes here all the time to try and figure out why this place has got so much history with the angels."

"Do you think he will ever find out why they have a big history with this place?"

"Yes, I think he will the doctor loves mystery, you should meet him when he comes here next, he's a nice guy, until then we'll have to find some where for you to live."


End file.
